


Coming Out

by drarryaf



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Hogwarts Era, M/M, One Shot, Post-War, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 21:44:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4682498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drarryaf/pseuds/drarryaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco and Harry's fellow Hogwarts students have a difficult time believing them when they come out as a couple</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Out

**Author's Note:**

> All characters and stuff belong to J.K Rowling of course.

“Harry” Draco mumbled in between kisses.

Harry hummed slightly in contentment and continued kissing Draco deeply. Exploring each other’s mouths intimately, before Harry moved down to Draco’s exposed neck and began sucking and biting him there. Draco moaned softly, and then, automatically, began arching his neck up a little more to allow Harry more space. Draco closed his eyes in pleasure, then, remembering why he had come to see Harry in the first place, reopened them and tried to adjust his position.

“No Harry. Stop.” Draco muttered pushing himself backwards.

Harry looked up, a frown forming on his face. “Draco?” He questioned. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothings wrong” Draco answered.

“What is it then?” Harry asked softly, reaching out to Draco and holding his hand. 

They sat facing each other, cross-legged on the couch in the Room of Requirement, hand in hand. Concern etched across Harry’s face as he patiently waited for Draco to answer.

“It’s just… I-I’m ready” Draco said.

“Ready” Harry asked, confused.

“Yeah” Draco responded, as though this would end Harry’s confusion.

Harry looked at Draco, trying to read his face in order to understand what he meant. Harry raised his in attempt to get Draco to elaborate.

“Are you fucking kidding? You don’t know what I’m talking about” Draco said exasperatedly.

“No, why? Should I? It’s not as though you were very specific. “ Harry questioned.

Malfoy audibly sighed and rolled his eyes. “Oh, I don't know. Its not like it’s the thing we’ve been talking about for the last five months!”

“Oh.” Harry said, realization dawning over him. “Ohhh”

Draco smirked.

“Jesus Christ Malfoy, you really worried me, I thought something was majorly wrong!” Harry whined.

Draco chuckled and pulled Harry closer, pressing a chaste kiss to Harry’s lips. 

Harry smiled against Draco’s lips “So what brought about this sudden change of heart?”

“Well, I just realized I’m tired of having to hide you, I want to be able to ravish you everywhere, without the fear of someone catching us” Draco said with a smirk.

“Can’t complain with that” Harry laughed a little, before leaning in and claiming a kiss from Draco.

The kiss began to deepen once more, but again Draco pulled back. 

“When?” Draco asked.

‘It’s up to you” Harry said.

“As soon as possible. I want everyone to know” Draco whispered.

“At dinner?” Harry asked, eyebrows raised.

“Of course” Draco said. “ Your friends or my friends first”

“Well, personally I’d go for my friends, but it’s up to you, I said I was going at your speed so you can make the final decisions for this”. Harry spoke.

“Okay, I guess I’ll go for your friends first then” Draco said.

“You sure?” Harry questioned. “Because we can tell your friends first if you want. It’s up to you.”

“It’s what I just said, Potter, and I wouldn’t have said it if I didn't mean it. Besides, most people will be able to tell what’s happening when we walk in together and then sit together at whatever table: Gryffindor or Slytherin.” Draco told him.

“Right, yeah I guess” Harry said, slightly hesitantly.

“Well I best be off then, see you before dinner?” Draco asked, as he stood up and began to head in the direction of the door.

“You’re going? Now?” Harry questioned, the smile falling from his face.

“Yees?” Draco said skeptically, pausing on his way to the door to turn and look at Harry.

“B-but” Harry gestured towards the bed in the corner of the room.

“Honestly Potter, can you not go a day without sex. You really are insatiable” Draco smirked.

Harry smiled sheepishly “Well if the beds there then I don't see why we shouldn't put it to good use. Besides, we have reason to celebrate” Harry stood up and began to walk towards Draco. Standing behind him, Potter reached his arms around Draco’s waist and began pressing gentle kisses to the back of his neck.

Draco leaned into Harry’s touch. “Harry no”

“What?” Harry pouted.

“I’ve got homework to do tomorrow and if I don't do it now then I’ll never get it done” Draco reasoned “Anyway we can celebrate after we’ve told people”.

Draco move, once again, out of Harry’s arms, turning round as he reached the door to give Harry a smile. 

Harry rolled his eyes. “Just go before you tempt me to stop you leaving”.

With that, Draco strolled out of the Room of the Requirement and headed towards the Slytherin common room. Not long after, Harry followed suit, heading in the direction of Gryffindor common room.

*******************************************************************

“You coming, Harry?” Ron asked, gesturing towards the exit of the common room. 

Harry glanced up at Ron and Hermione from his comfortable position on the sofa, acknowledging them.

“You go ahead, I’ll be there in a minute” Harry said nonchalantly.

‘Alright mate, but make sure you get there before all the foods gone” Ron chuckled.

“Yes and knowing Ron’s relationship with food, you ought to be pretty quick” Hermione added.

Ron and Hermione headed out the common room together towards the great hall. As the common room began to empty, Harry slowly began to stand up. He glanced towards a mirror and caught his reflection. He did his best to look confident, but beneath this façade his heart was racing. Despite his faith in his friends that they would be supporting, he couldn't help feeling nervous.

Over in the Slytherin common room, Draco was feeling pretty similar to Harry, Although, Draco managed to keep himself looking a lot more composed. Naturally, as a Malfoy, he was a trained professional at keeping one’s emotions hidden from the surface.

 

*******************************************************************

On his walk to the Great Hall, Harry felt himself be pulled into a small alcove of the many corridors of Hogwarts. He let a small yelp in surprise, before coming face to face with Draco.

“Merlin, you would think after five months of this you’d be a little less surprised when you find yourself in these situations.” Draco smirked.

‘Well I guess we won’t have to worry about that for much longer” Harry chuckled, leaning in to Draco for a final kiss before they would tell the school their secret.

One might assume that after five months of Hogwarts most well known enemies being a couple, someone might have suspected something. But this was entirely not the case. With the animosity between Gryffindor and Slytherin having been reduced to a minimum following the war, most people simply assumed that they got bored of fighting. Which, although was true, was not even close to the whole story.

It began as a friendship, meeting up in order to get to know each other better. Starting a fresh as though they had never met each other before. In a way, they had never known each other before that moment. Not really. One thing lead to another and soon they found their friendship progressed into a much more intimate relationship.

“Let’s go then” Draco said, walking out of the alcove, Harry following behind. The corridors were practically empty now since everyone was in the Great Hall having already started eating.

Harry reached forwards to grab Draco’s hand, intertwining their fingers together. Draco paused momentarily and looked down at their joined hands with a raised eyebrow. 

Harry looked up at Draco questioningly, hopefully. Draco shook his head and looked down, pulling his hand out of Harry’s. 

“Not now” Draco said. “Soon, but not now”

Harry nodded solemnly and resumed walking. He walked slightly behind Draco, following his lead. 

Harry took a deep breath as Draco opened the door to the Great Hall, and followed him in. 

People, at first, didn't pay them much attention. Certainly not as much as they would have got if they had walked in holding hands, Harry thought. There were a few odd glances at them. But, really, you got that every time you walked in anywhere. People like to see whose entered the room.

What gained them a considerate amount of attention was when Draco reached Ron and Hermione at the Gryffindor table and paused. He stepped aside slightly, gesturing for Harry to take the seat opposite Ron. Draco then followed this by sitting next to Harry and opposite Hermione.

This caused a fair few nearby students to audibly gasp.

Ron and Hermione had stopped eating and were both looking up at Harry and Draco in mix state of shock and confusion.

“H-Harry?” Hermione said questioningly, her gaze now firmly on Malfoy.

“Hermione” Harry acknowledged.

“Uhh… I… What-” Hermione started, unsure of what she should say or ask.

“W-well, I… uh- I wanted to introduce you t-to my… my… my” Harry stuttered.

“Your…?” Ron asked, looking between Harry and Draco quizzically.

“My boyfriend” Harry finished, turning to look at Draco with a smile.

Draco heard someone gasp next to him. He turned to look and saw Neville sat with his mouth open in shock, having dropped his knife and fork as he now tried to piece together what Harry had just said.

“Your-“ Hermione began to say before she was cut off by Ron.

“Your what?!” Ron all but shouted “Your boyfriend?”

“Yes” Draco said calmly, turning his attention away from Neville and back to Ron.

“T-this is a joke, right?” Ron asked, laughing uncomfortably.

Draco raised his eyebrows at this, whilst Harry answered, slightly hesitantly “Um, no Ron, it’s the truth”.

Ron’s mouth dropped open as he looked between the two; evidently waiting for one of them to call out it was a joke. Neither did.

“So, er- how long has this been going on for then?” Hermione asked.

“5 months” Draco answered.

It was at this point, Draco and Harry became aware of how they were the complete centre of attention of the entire Great Hall. No one else, no student or staff, had said a word since Harry and Draco had began discussing the nature of their relationship.

“5 MONTHS?!?” Seamus shouted across the table. “No way, I call bullshit on that”,

“Yeah, mate, you’re having a laugh!” Ron agreed.

“You could have at least gone for something more believable, like a week?” Neville suggested, clearly in support of the fact this was a joke.

“Guys, you know this isn’t a joke, me and Draco are together” Harry said, slightly bemused at the reaction he was getting. Maybe he should have expected this to happen, given the fact he really had given them no reason to believe it could be true. Harry was honestly surprised at himself at managing to keep it a secret for so long. He was sure they were going to get caught instantly.

Hermione tilted her head to one side, staring at Draco and Harry, deep in thought. 

Harry tried to reason with her “You believe me, right, Hermione?”

“Harry, I really don't know. 5 months? That is a long time to keep in a secret. How would you ever spend any time together without people noticing” Hermione asked.

“Well” Draco smirked at Harry “The Room of Requirements pretty good for that”.

“B-but” Hermione stuttered, at a loss for words.

“You’re not even friends though?!” Ron exclaimed.

“Because you would know that better than we do, would you Weasley?” Draco sneered.

“Look everyone, it’ true! Draco and I are a couple! What will it take for you to believe us?” Harry asked exasperatedly.

“What about this?” Draco asked, then, without hesitation, grabbed Harry’s face and pressing his lips to Harry’s.

Harry was startled at the suddenness of this action, and was also slightly dazed at the fact Draco dared to this in front of such an audience. He heard lots of people gasp, before he allowed himself to melt into the kiss.

Draco had taken advantage of Harry’s mouth open in shock and took this as the moment to delve his tongue in. Their tongues swirled around together as they explored the depths of each other’s mouths as though they’d never kissed before.   
As they continued to kiss, the pair completely forgot about their surroundings, and lost themselves in their kiss. 

After a few minutes, they broke apart, still remaining close together as they rested their foreheads together. That is, until, they heard someone clear their throat next to them. They looked up to find themselves greeted with hundreds of faces all mirroring similar emotions: shock, confusion and a few people even looked quite flushed.

They heard someone clear their throat again and both turned around to see Professor Snape stood behind them, his face unreadable.

“And what” Snape drawled “is the meaning of this?”

Harry and Draco both began to speak at the same time, feeling heat rising to their cheeks as they realized what they’d just done.

“Professor-“ Draco began.

“We were just-“ Harry said.

“Yes, as touching this is” Snape said sarcastically “I would like to inform you that you both have detention this Friday. Although you may be unaware, some people would actually like to eat and would prefer not to be a witness to your public displays of affection”

“B-but” Draco said, wide-eyed.

“Enough” Snape snapped, “You have proved your point”

Harry turned back to his fellow Gryffindor’s “Believe us now?”

They all began to nod slowly, still speechless at what they just witnessed.

Draco and Harry laughed. Harry stood up and reached a hand out to Draco, which Draco took gladly.

“Come on, I believe we have some celebrating to do” Harry said, and with that he and Draco left the Great Hall, hand in hand.


End file.
